looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Casa de Calma (episode)
Casa de Calma is the 7th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Burrowing through thousands of miles of dirt, Bugs and Daffy hope to arrive at a resort, Casa de Calma, but instead find themselves at a trailer park thanks to Bugs' faulty GPS. Bugs points out Daffy's uncle, who greets Daffy before falling down, prompting Daffy to deny it as the duo resume burrowing and eventually end up at the resort. There, Daffy plans on doing all sorts of activity, but all Bugs plans on doing is reading until he spots Starlett Johanson. Daffy insists he'll get her before Bugs and prepares to jump off a high-dive board, only to be blinded by Bugs, causing the duck to belly flop into the pool, drenching Starlett. Not taking this well, her bodyguard punches Daffy. In his second attempt to win Starlett over, Daffy spots Bugs in the pool with Starlett and thinks he's trying to steal Starlett from him. Daffy's high-dive catapults Starlett into Bugs' float ring just as he pulls a switch, turning it into an inflatable island. Sinking in the pool, Daffy encounters Starlett's bodyguard, who gives the duck another punch, sending him straight into the pool wall. In Daffy's third high-dive attempt, he ascends a ladder all the way into space and jumps off the board, doing various tricks during his descent. He crashes into the pool floor thanks to Bugs draining the water. As Bugs leaves with Starlett, the now-shattered Daffy is swept up and dumped into a trash can by Starlett's bodyguard. When Bugs offers Daffy a round of golf, Daffy initially rejects and spots Starlett riding in a golf cart driven by her bodyguard. Daffy then gains interest in the golf round and, after a fruitless argument, sees Starlett golf as well as he becomes impatient with Bugs calculating his swing. Seeing Starlett and her bodyguard drive off for the next hole, Daffy throws the ball and races after her, abandoning the current hole. As Starlett sinks her ball, she proceeds, causing Daffy to recklessly drive in an attempt to catch up but causes Bugs and himself to fall into a sand trap. When a remark from Daffy angers Bugs, Bugs swings a club into the golf cart, shooting it into a water hazard. Daffy gets out and sees Bugs wave to Starlett, but an alligator eats the duck before he can stop Bugs. Getting with Starlett, Bugs walks off in the sunset with her, noting that he lost his partner. The following day at the beach, Starlett lounges and is protected from the sun by her bodyguard as Bugs builds a mansion-like sandcastle. After mocking the rabbit, Daffy demands that he take him parasailing, and Bugs begrudgingly abides. In the water, Bugs starts the boat and reverses over Daffy. Claiming he should be more careful, the rabbit then speeds forward, yanking the duck with it. After a brief moment of confusion, Daffy activates the parasail and flies as he tries once more to hit on Starlett. Thanks to Bugs turning the boat around repeatedly, Daffy becomes sick and briskly tells Starlett to pay attention to him in a way that angers her bodyguard, who gets on a jetski, walks on the rope holding Daffy to the boat, and punches Daffy before returning to shielding Starlett from the sun. A four-toothed Daffy asks Bugs to bring him down, but when Bugs pretends he can't hear, Daffy shouts to be put back on the beach, Bugs complies by driving erratically to the shore, causing Daffy to crash-land beside Bugs' sandcastle. The drawbridge lands on top of the already-injured Daffy, and Bugs enters alongside Starlett while telling her bodyguard to be wary of the paparazzi. The drawbridge ascends, revealing Daffy holding a camera, earning him even more injury, this time from the reticent bodyguard. At a spa, Bugs and Daffy lounge around with cucumbers in their eyes while in towels. Daffy sees Starlett enter the massage room, and he and Bugs enter after her. Seeing the respective massagers for him and Bugs, Daffy switches them based on their names but ends up being roughly handled by a man named Leslie as Bugs is gracefully massaged by a woman nicknamed Joe. As the two exit, Bugs tips Joe while Daffy leaves without tipping Leslie, making him noticeably upset. Afterward, Bugs and Daffy retreat to a sauna, where Daffy claims that the current heat isn't enough to soothe his aching back and tries to shovel more coal into the water bucket. Instead, the coal lands on the silent bodyguard's groin, and he easily pick up Daffy, yanks on his legs, and angrily punches him in the face yet again. In a mineral bath that claims it'll take years off a person's age, Bugs exits and notes how young he appears. Daffy refuses to leave, oblivious to a warning not to bathe excessively as Bugs leaves to read until nightfall. Finishing his book, Bugs remembers Daffy's bath and rushes to his whereabouts, where Daffy has transformed into a duckling. Escorting the now-baby duck, Bugs is noticed by Starlett and the two leave for more quality time as the bodyguard handles Daffy in a finally nonviolent way. Later, Bugs drops baby Daffy in front of Daffy's uncle's door. Seeing this, he picks Daffy up and shows the duckling to his wife as Bugs boards a limo next to Starlett. Cast Quotes *'Daffy': Even you wouldn't hurt a baby! *'Bugs': Eh, watch out for paparazzis. *'Daffy': This is your idea of a fun vacation activity? Doing nothing? *''(Daffy pushes Bugs into pool)'' Bugs: Do you think I should let that one slide? (waits for audience to answer) Eh, me neither. *'Daffy': What happened to all the water? Bugs: Oh, is that what this does? *'Bugs': Never buy a GPS from a vending machine. *'Daffy': If there's one thing women love, it's a guy who knows how to show off, and snore, and chew with his mouth open. That makes me a triple threat. *'Daffy': Nice try, rabbit, but if you think you're gonna swoop in and steal the love of my life, whose name escapes me at the moment, then you are wrong! R-O-N-G, wrong! *'Bugs': Wanna play a round of golf? Daffy: You mean the world's most boring game? No thanks, Grampa. (Spying on Starlett, he sees that she's riding on a golf cart with her bodyguard.) Wanna play a round of golf? Bugs: I thought you said it was boring. Daffy: Boring? That's not boring! It's the sport of kings! Bugs: That's tennis. Daffy: It's America's pastime. Bugs: That's baseball. Daffy: It's the city by the bay. Bugs: That's San Francisco. Daffy: You say po-tay-to, I say...well I say po-tay-to too. Does anyone say po-tah-to? I mean really? Who says that? Name one person who says po-tah-to. You can't because no one says it. No one on Earth says po-tah-to, so this is a mute point. Bugs: It's moot. Daffy: You say po-tay-to, I say po-tah-to. (Bugs glares at the camera.) *'Daffy': Sand? What's sand doing in the middle of a golf course? It's like some kind of trap. *'Bugs': (about Daffy, who is sinking in a water hazard) He was a good man. Who am I kidding? He was a man. Who am I kidding? He was a duck. Daffy: (emerging from the water) What's water doing in the middle of a golf course? It's like some kind of hazard. *'Daffy': Maybe a beauty day is just what I need. Bugs: Beauty day? You need a month just for your eyebrows. *'Bugs': (about Daffy's uncle and aunt) They get a baby... (sits next to Starlett on a limo) and I get a babe. Trivia *In the first scene of the bodyguard, you can see "LOVE" ton his left fist. In later scenes, the tattoo disappears. *"Casa de Calma" means "Quiet House" in Spanish and "House of Calm" in Portuguese. *In this episode, it is revealed that Daffy has an unnamed uncle who lives in a trailer park. He has a woman living in the trailer with him (who is Daffy's aunt according to the credits) but she remains unseen throughout the episode. *When Bugs pointed out Daffy's uncle, he replied, "I've never seen that man before in my life," indicating that he is somewhat embarrassed by his uncle. *The Mary Higgins Clark book Bugs is seen reading My Gal Thursday is a parody of the Mary Higgins Clark novel My Gal Sunday. *Daffy and Bugs burrowed underground to get to the resort, similar to how they traveled before together in the classic cartoons. *Starlett Johansson is a parody of the actress, Scarlett Johansson. *Bugs breaks the fourth wall by asking the audience if he should let Daffy slide. Bugs have broke the fourth wall several times in the classic cartoons. *This episode was originally a rejected Laff Riot pilot episode which was later turned into an episode of The Looney Tunes Show. This explains why this episode is much closer to the tone and style of the classic Looney Tunes shorts in comparison to the other episodes of this series. *'Running Gag:' Daffy getting punched in the face by Starlett's bodyguard, except when he is a baby. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110622224546.png|Daffy thinks Bugs and him arrived at Casa de Calma. Image:Snapshot20110622224553.png|An annoyed Bugs looks at Daffy, who jumped ontop of him when getting out of the hole. Image:Snapshot20110622224555.png|Daffy notices that Bugs and him ended up at a country-like location with trailers. Image:Snapshot20110622224602.png|A look of the trailers, Bugs and Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622224616.png|Bugs sees Daffy's uncle. Image:Snapshot20110622224622.png|Daffy's uncle is seen working on a satellite. Image:Snapshot20110622224625.png|Daffy's uncle waves at Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622224639.png|Daffy turns to Bugs. Image:Snapshot20110622224646.png|Daffy says that he never knew that man in his life. Image:Snapshot20110623104156.png|Casa de Calma. Image:Snapshot20110622224719.png|Daffy talks about Casa de Calma's risky qualities. Image:Snapshot20110622224836.png|Daffy asks Bugs where his packed items are. Image:Snapshot20110622224907.png|Bugs takes off his sunglasses to see Starlett Johansson. Image:Snapshot20110622224912.png|Starlett Johansson Image:Snapshot20110622225123.png|Starlett and her bodyguard. Image:Snapshot20110622224917.png|Bugs and Daffy's reactions after seeing Starlett for the first time. Image:Snapshot20110622224925.png|Daffy screams that Startlett is his. Image:Snapshot20110622224935.png|Daffy jumps screaming "Mine!". Image:Snapshot20110622224952.png|Daffy says that he's Startlett's biggest fan. Image:Snapshot20110622224957.png|Daffy says he watched all of Starlett's movies. Image:Snapshot20110622225004.png|Daffy forgets Starlett's name. Image:Snapshot20110622225010.png|Daffy suddenly pushes Bugs in the pool. Image:Snapshot20110622225024.png|Daffy about to run off after pushing Bugs in the pool. Image:Snapshot20110622225046.png|Bugs removing the water from his ears. Image:Snapshot20110622225050.png|Bugs also squeezes his nose removing more water from his ears. Image:Snapshot20110622225056.png|Bugs asking if he should let that one slide. Image:Snapshot20110622225129.png|Daffy demonstrates his "masculinity." Image:Snapshot20110622225239.png|Bugs' sun glare points toward Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622225242.png|The sun glare reaches Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622225256.png|A blind Daffy is about to fall off the diving board. Image:Snapshot20110622225315.png|Daffy spins off the diving board. Image:Snapshot20110622225343.png|Daffy crashes into the pool. Image:Snapshot20110622225419.png|Daffy coughs out a fish. Image:Snapshot20110622225425.png|Starlett's bodyguard walks up to Daffy and is about to punch him. Image:Snapshot20110622225433.png|Daffy's face gets inside out. Image:Snapshot20110622225453.png|Daffy's face after the punch. Image:Snapshot20110622225521.png|Bugs lounging in the pool with Starlett. Snapshot20110622225611.png Image:Snapshot20110622225602.png|Bugs' floatie, the S.S. Bugs. Image:Snapshot20110622225617.png|After crashing into Starlett's floatie chair, Daffy goes underwater and gets punched by Starlett's bodyguard. Image:Snapshot20110622225638.png|Bugs making Starlett laugh. Image:Snapshot20110622225647.png|Daffy glares at Starlett's bodyguard, before going up to the diving board again. Image:Snapshot20110622225715.png|Daffy ontop of the high diving board. Image:Snapshot20110622225737.png|Daffy notices how high up he is. Image:Snapshot20110622225838.png|There is no water in the pool, however, so he crashes. Image:Snapshot20110622225849.png|Bugs says that was impressive, since he didn't have a single splash. Image:Snapshot20110622225859.png|Daffy breaks into pieces. Image:Snapshot20110622225903.png|Daffy asks what happened to the water. Image:Snapshot20110622225911.png|Bugs notices the plug was out. Image:Snapshot20110622225921.png|Starlett's bodyguard cleans up the pieces of Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622225927.png|The bodyguard puts the pieces of Daffy in the garbage. Image:Snapshot20110622225939.png|The garbage can top about to shut on Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622230013.png|After rejecting Bugs' invitation to do golf, Daffy sees Starlett and her bodyguard in a golf cart. Image:Snapshot20110622230103.png|Daffy watching both Bugs and Starlett play golf. Image:Snapshot20110622230118.png|Daffy waits for Bugs to hit the golf ball. Image:Snapshot20110622230122.png|Daffy moves around. Image:Snapshot20110622230126.png|Daffy starts getting frustrated. Image:Snapshot20110622230139.png|Daffy yells at Bugs to hit the golf ball. Image:Snapshot20110622230241.png|Daffy throws the golf ball and runs off with Bugs. Image:Snapshot20110622230331.png|Starlett posing during golf. Image:Snapshot20110622230314.png|Daffy's mouth opens. Image:Snapshot20110622230349.png|Daffy chases her using a golf cart. Image:Snapshot20110622230401.png|Daffy accidentally driving off of a cliff. Image:Snapshot20110622230405.png|Bugs and Daffy in a hole that was at the bottom of the cliff. Image:Snapshot20110622230414.png|Daffy tries riding out. Image:Snapshot20110622230428.png|Bugs hits Daffy out using a golf club. Image:Snapshot20110622230511.png|Daffy falls into a lake and almost gets eaten by a crocodile. Image:Snapshot20110622230605.png|Bugs' sand castle. Image:Snapshot20110622230901.png|While para-sailing, Daffy almost gets hit by the boat. Image:Snapshot20110622230916.png|Bugs about to ride into Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622230921.png|Daffy gets pulled under the water. Image:Snapshot20110622230954.png|Daffy returns back in the sky. Image:Snapshot20110622230959.png|Daffy pretends to fly like a duck. Image:Snapshot20110622231015.png|Daffy calls for Starlett. Image:Snapshot20110622231039.png|Starlett's bodyguard about to punch Daffy, again. Image:Snapshot20110622231040.png|Starlett's bodyguard punches Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622231052.png Image:Snapshot20110622231113.png Image:Snapshot20110622231146.png Image:Snapshot20110622231210.png Image:Snapshot20110622231248.png Image:Snapshot20110622231253.png Image:Snapshot20110622231559.png Image:Snapshot20110622231620.png Image:Snapshot20110622231630.png Image:Snapshot20110622231641.png Image:Snapshot20110622231659.png Image:Snapshot20110622231719.png Image:Snapshot20110622231726.png Image:Snapshot20110622231730.png Image:Snapshot20110622231734.png Image:Snapshot20110622231738.png Image:Snapshot20110622231744.png Image:Snapshot20110622231749.png Image:Snapshot20110622231806.png Image:Snapshot20110622231820.png Image:Snapshot20110622231925.png Image:Snapshot20110622231929.png Image:Snapshot20110622231955.png Image:Snapshot20110622232001.png Image:Snapshot20110622232032.png Image:Snapshot20110622232049.png|Daffy enjoying the Mineral Pool. Image:Snapshot20110622232037.png Image:Snapshot20110622232106.png|The Mineral Pool's sign with a small warning. Image:Snapshot20110622232109.png|Daffy didn't read the rules of the Mineral Pool. Image:Snapshot20110622232116.png|Bugs reads his book in the day. Image:Snapshot20110622232119.png|Bugs reads his book while the sun sets. Image:Snapshot20110622232121.png|Bugs reads his book in the night. Image:Snapshot20110622232136.png|Bugs remembers that he left Daffy in the Mineral Pool for too long. Image:Snapshot20110622232149.png|Since Daffy didn't read the Mineral Pool rules, he got a lot younger. Image:Snapshot20110622232214.png Image:Snapshot20110622232233.png Image:Snapshot20110622232301.png Image:Snapshot20110622232304.png Image:Snapshot20110622232310.png Image:Snapshot20110622232336.png Image:Snapshot20110622232353.png Image:Snapshot20110622232633.png|Road Runner runs from sail machine. Image:Snapshot20110622232759.png Image:Snapshot20110622232746.png Image:Snapshot20110622232738.png Image:Snapshot20110622232824.png Image:Snapshot20110622232831.png|Bugs gets Starlett in the end. Production Art File:Lt 1.png File:Lt 2.png File:Lt 3.png File:Lt 4.png File:Lt 5.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea